No tengo amigos
by Sayu-Akane
Summary: Song Fic. Mello Liner.


Hola!, Soy Akane, solo pasaba para subir este song-fic que Sayu escribió hace unos días… Espero que les guste. Los reviews son bien recibidos~

* * *

><p>"<em>Soy un egoísta<em>

_soy un infeliz_

_y no me importa nada más que yo"_

Soy Mello y soy un reconocido mafioso, soy un chico que dejo su hogar (orfanato Wammy's) a la edad de 15 años, junto a su mejor amigo, Matt, un chico que daría la vida por mí... y se preguntaran de por qué lo hice,? pues simple, no me importa nada que no sea yo, lo lastime y lo sé pero soy un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo y por eso soy tan infeliz...

"_soy maravilloso_

_soy encantador_

_y no sé por qué yo nunca he sido el centro de atracción"_

Soy tan genial, soy el más joven de la mafia, con apenas 19 años cumplidos ( la mayoría de los mafiosos pasan los 25) y soy mejor usando un arma que el pendejete que se hace llamar mi jefe, se hace llamar _mi jefe _porque con una de mis miraditas tipo "nazis" logro que el muy bastardo haga lo que yo quiera, ¿no soy maravilloso?...

Soy atractivo, no lo puedo negar, soy un rubio de ojos azules que cuando se lo propone puede dejar a cualquier mujer rendida a sus pies...

Lo que siempre me pregunto es que con todo lo maravilloso que soy,¿ por qué nunca he sido el centro de atención?...el orfanato donde me crie nunca fui valorado como se debía, a pesar de que sabía todo lo que me preguntaban y decían, siempre terminaba siendo superado por Near, un niñato que se la pasa jugando todo el día con juguetes y basura que encuentra...

¿ qué daño puedo hacer?...solo quiero ser el número uno en la escala de sucesión de L (un famoso detective), sucederlo siempre ha sido mi sueño, por eso escape, para demostrarle a ese niñato que soy mejor que él...

"_soy un presumido_

_soy un ganador_

_soy lo que le falta al mundo para ser mejor"_

y dirán ¿por qué presumes tanto? Pues simple, yo presumo porque soy un ganador que vencerá a Near y se volverá el nuevo L para que el mundo (que cada día esta mas podrido con tanto crimen) sea mejor...

Sé que siendo el nuevo L el mundo será mejor, que lo pobre dominar a mi manera, y no es que me crea un dios como Kira (el asesino mas peligroso hoy en día) simplemente es que si las personas se parecieran a mí un poquito todo sería mejor...

"_no comparto ,no convido_

_no presto, no invito_

_que no entiendes lo que digo_

_no tengo amigos_

_no tengo amigos_

_y nadie quieres estar conmigo_

_no tengo amigos_

_no tengo amigos_

_y nadie quiere estar conmigo"_

Mi único amigo se fue con el orfanato Wammy's por lo tanto no tengo amigos y la verdad no los necesito...claro que siempre estoy rodeado de gente pero yo se que ninguno me aprecia, solo esta conmigo porque me tiene miedo, jajaja como si me importara...

Mejor así toda la gloria para mi ¿no creen? , ¿para qué sirven los amigos?, solo sirven para pasar el rato compartiendo platicas sin sentido y contándose secretos, para eso tengo a los mafiosos aunque ni siquiera a ellos les cuento mis más oscuros secretos, ¿por eso son secretos, no creen?...

"_pregunta lo que quieras_

_yo te responderé_

_yo nunca me equivoco_

_porque todo yo lo sé"_

Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en acudir a mí, por que como ya les dije, yo lo sé todo y por lo mismo siempre mis deducciones son correctas y se lo demostré a Near cuando le dije que la Death Note era falsa...

"_yo soy superior_

_yo lo tengo todo_

_y con todo lo que tengo a mi lado estarás"_

Con todo lo que les he contado se podrán dar cuenta que soy perfecto y superior a cualquiera...

Yo tengo dinero, fama, lo que quiera lo puedo conseguir con un chasquido de dedos (hasta 500 barras de chocolate en menos de 5 min) y por lo mismo Matt regreso a mí, ya no como mi amigo claro esta, sino regreso como mi perro, mi más fiel trabajador que se desvive por verme contento y todo por el simple hecho de que le di un lugar en mi departamento cuando no tenía a donde ir...

"_no comparto no convido_

_no presto no invito_

_que no entiendes lo que digo_

_no tengo amigos_

_no tengo amigos_

_y nadie quiere estar conmigo_

_no tengo amigos_

_no tengo amigos_

_y nadie quiere estar conmigo_

_no tengo amigos_

_no tengo amigos_

_y nadie quiere estar conmigo_

_no tengo amigos_

_no tengo amigos_

_y nadie quiere estar conmigo_

_no tengo amigos"_

Bueno y creo que con todo lo que les conté se podrán dar cuenta de por qué no tengo amigos...


End file.
